


Прыгай выше, ты крутая

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Командный физиотерапевт предупредил, что к ним для практики присоединится стажёр, и как же удивительно и приятно Хинате было обнаружить, что ей оказалась та самая безымянная девушка.





	Прыгай выше, ты крутая

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: Basket_of_Fake_Fruit.  
> 2\. АУ в каноне: Ямагучи не училась в Карасуно.

Хината обтёрла ступни влажным полотенцем, и пока Ямагучи выдавливала на руки разогревающий крем, воровато оглянулась на приоткрытую дверь, вытянула ноги. Девчонки растягивались; те, с кем Ямагучи и её наставник уже закончили, приступили к разогреву. А Хинате вот не хотелось, чтобы сейчас на них смотрели.

Ямагучи, склонившись, стояла перед ней на коленях, солнышко мягко ложилось на её правую щёку. Белый халат, вместо того чтобы обхватывать локти и плечи Ямагучи, валялся поверх её сумки, и Хинате понравилась эта мелочь.

«Ямагучи Тадаши», — сообщил Хинате покосившийся бейджик на халате. Вот как! Ямагучи. Тадаши. Наконец Хината знает её имя.

Ямагучи похлопала тыльной стороной пальцев по низенькой скамеечке, и Хината водрузила на неё ноги, вдруг устыдившись своих лапищ. Никогда её не смущали собственные крупные ступни, даже наоборот, удобно было — но вот сейчас Ямагучи возьмёт их в руки и подумает… Что она подумает, Хината не решила. Может, что они некрасивые.

Переживала она зря: у Ямагучи оказались неожиданно большие ладони.

И как крепко она взялась за ступни, начав их разминать! Уверенными, сильными движениями, втирая мазь по кругу, разогревая. Хината поймала себя на том, что млеет, хотя должна была уже привыкнуть к предтренировочному массажу.

Пальцы у Ямагучи были длинные, горячие. Хината во все глаза наблюдала за ней, пользуясь тем, что та была полностью сосредоточена на её ногах. Впервые она видела Ямагучи так близко. Опущенные ресницы в солнечном свете, веснушки на бледных щеках, узкие губы.

Физиотерапевт предупредил, что с волейбольной командой какое-то время будет работать стажёр, но кто же знал, что ей окажется та самая девушка, на которую Хината с самого поступления бросала взгляды в столовой и на официальных собраниях, но никогда не находила времени подойти?

— А я Хината, — ляпнула она, дёрнув пальцами ног. — Приятно…

— Разомни пока себе бёдра, Хината Шоё, — кивнула Ямагучи и вдруг в смущении поджала губы. — Взаимно.

Она энергично растёрла выемки между пальцами, а Хината расплылась в улыбке. Она ещё не привыкла, что её все знают. Вот Ойкава, Кагеяма — у этих всегда была армия фанатов и фанаток.

Она послушно выдавила на основание ладони крем, размазала его по бедру, бросая взгляды на покрасневший нос Ямагучи. Та уже массировала голени, посылая мурашки по всему телу.

Хината не думала, почему её так привлекла Ямагучи. Ей вообще не нравилось много думать по этому поводу — привлекает, тянет, какая разница, чем? — и частенько это приводило к непоняткам, когда Хината не могла сказать, что чувствует к соперницам и семпаям: восхищение, заводящую зависть, желание обыграть — или какое-то другое желание. Вот Бокуто! Хината мысленно застонала. Бокуто крутая и сильная, Хината её обожала. Она научила Хинату суперским съёмам, помогла с блоками и как рукой сняла мучения, что с Хинатой что-то не так, заодно научив целоваться. Они были на одной волне, и каждый раз, думая, что где-то в Токио есть одна Бокуто, Хината испытывала горячую привязанность и тёплую тоску.

Но с Ямагучи — с Ямагучи никаких сомнений не было. Хинате было приятно рядом, и хотелось узнать её больше.

— Потрясающие ноги, — призналась вдруг Ямагучи, серьёзно кивнув сама себе. Хината проглотила поражённое «а?». — Больше всего мне нравится именно массаж, спортивный. Знаешь, готовить мышцы к работе, — она несколько раз с нажимом провела костяшками по икроножной мышце, — и обрабатывать после тренировки. Это ведь всё равно что держать в порядке рабочий инструмент, живой. Заботиться о нём.

То, с какой неожиданной страстью она говорила об этом, заворожило Хинату. И пусть Хината, может, не всё поняла правильно, кое-что ей было ясно точно: Ямагучи занимается делом, которое любит.

Это всегда воодушевляло.

— Здорово, — согласилась Хината, и в груди раздулся пузырь горячего восторга: Ямагучи назвала её ноги классными!

Ямагучи тем временем поднималась вверх, а Хината, без особого энтузиазма массируя бёдра, спускалась по ногам вниз. Их пальцы столкнулись на колене, вызывая щекотку, и Хината безотчётно накрыла его ладонью, но Ямагучи пробралась под неё, погладила колено подушечками.

— Дальше я, — пробормотала она. Хината возражать не стала.

Вот, наверное, что в Ямагучи было особенного: она вела себя скромно, казалась даже стеснительной, сутулилась, — но когда речь заходила о деле, которое она любит, брови упрямо сдвигались, и в невзрачной фигуре появлялась непререкаемое упрямство.

Хината была жадной. Хината хотела всё это себе.

— Всё, — Ямагучи напоследок с нежностью прихлопнула по бедру, проведя большим пальцем, и Хинате подумалось, делала ли она так же Ойкаве. В задумчивости она натянула кроссовки.

— Спасибо, — Хината на пробу согнула колени, подпрыгнула. Энергии было хоть отбавляй, и ноги работали что надо.

— Конечно, — Ямагучи заправила за ухо невидимую прядь, не глядя на неё. — Прыгай выше всех.

«Нельзя напирать, ты её так испугаешь. Или его», — поймав её осторожную улыбку, с трудом напомнила себе Хината наставление Бокуто. Иначе бы уже сделала что-нибудь поспешное, тупое и классное.

Вместо этого она выскочила в зал, разминаться.

— Куда ты пялишься? — быстро не выдержала Кагеяма, распечатывая коробочку молока.

— На Ямагучи, — честно призналась Хината. Та с наставником стояли поодаль, переговаривались, водя пальцами по планшету. Ямагучи склонилась, чтобы наставнику удобнее было с ней разговаривать. Долговязая. Наверное, такая же, как Кагеяма-дылда!

Хината восхищённо вздохнула.

Рядом передразнили её вздох. Хината ощетинилась, обернувшись на Ойкаву.

— Ты ветреная, — снисходительно пояснила та, покрутив кистью. «Малявка» она не произнесла, удержалась: всё-таки теперь они были в одной команде.

— Чего? — невнятно из-за трубочки между губ переспросила Кагеяма.

— Хината твоя влюбчивая, — пояснила Ойкава, остро улыбнувшись.

— М-м. Ага, — согласилась Кагеяма. — Что?

Хината обиженно поджала губы.

— Лучше бы подсказали, с чего начать, — пробурчала она.

Плечо схватили и встряхнули крепкие пальцы.

— Хи-на-та, — с угрозой нависла над ней Кагеяма. — Мне плевать, пока волейбол. Волейбол, ага?

— Конечно, — помотала головой Хината. Волейбол на первом месте, какие вопросы вообще?

Кагеяма встряхнула её ещё раз и расслабилась. Ойкава покосилась на них странно: то ли сочувственно, то ли с завистью.

— Кофе, — сдалась она. Чего кофе? А! Хината кивнула и снова обернулась на Ямагучи: та как раз кивала словам своего наставника и неловко почесала нос.

— Она такая милая, — заворожённо прошептала Хината. — Эй, — тут же встряхнулась она, — Ямагучи! Ты милая, знаешь?

Она услышала вздохи и смешки команды — «Хината-а», — и это, она была уверена, именно тот звук, с которым Ойкава закатила глаза, — но Ямагучи подняла голову, улыбнулась и смущённо потёрла висок, поэтому Хинате было всё равно.

Позже она нашла Ямагучи на дорожке перед спортзалом. Сунув руки в карманы халата, она следила за тем, как бегают атлетки, и, кажется, грелась на вечернем солнце.

— Держи, — протянула ей Хината один из двух стаканчиков кофе. Ямагучи приподняла брови, но стаканчик взяла, деликатно поддержав за донышко.

Слова не шли, поэтому Хината отпила и поморщилась.

— А когда ты закончишь практику, придёшь работать к нам? — с надеждой спросила она.

Ямагучи рассмеялась, и Хината залюбовалась её нежным смехом.

— Мне до выпуска столько же, сколько и тебе. Да и ты к тому времени будешь уже не в университетской лиге. Там массажисты у команд крутые, — закончила она задумчиво.

— Ну, — с сомнением протянула Хината. Как сказать, что ей хотелось бы больше видеться с Ямагучи, вдохновляться, глядя на неё, и вообще чувствовать себя хорошо? И массаж, конечно, получать от неё массаж. — Ты тоже крутая.

Ямагучи вдруг выдохнула, повела плечами и призналась:

— Я не люблю кофе.

— Я тоже! — обрадовалась Хината, ни на мгновение не почувствовав себя неловко.

— И ты крутая. Мне нравится, как ты играешь, — улыбнулась Ямагучи, поболтав кофе в полном стаканчике, прищурилась. — Ярко.

— Да! — расплылась от похвалы Хината. — Видела, видела?

Ямагучи достала из кармана телефон, пролистала в нём что-то и затем показала Хинате экран.

Пост в инстаграме, почти двухлетней давности. На фотографии — Хината вытянула лицо от удивления — были они с Ямагучи. Ямагучи пригнулась, чтобы они обе влезли, а Хината довольно улыбалась во все зубы, и на шее её висела, спускаясь за край снимка, чемпионская медаль.

— Интерхай! Мы, Карасуно, — с удовольствием вспомнила Хината. Ямагучи с фотографии смотрела не в камеру, а на неё. А Хината и не знала об этом: она тогда столько селфи сделала…

Ямагучи спрятала телефон.

— Так что работать — вряд ли, — закочила она. — Но ещё месяц я тут покручусь. И, — она прикусила губу, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Хината подождала продолжения этого «и», а потом до неё дошло это немое приглашение.

Она с жадностью смотрела на Ямагучи в золотом закате, впитывая каждую мелочь. Она пока не знала, сколько будет ещё этих мелочей: как Ямагучи в таком же тёплом вечернем свете застёгивает вокруг запястья манжету рубашки, накинутой на голое тело; как она в смущении пытается оттолкнуть голову Хинаты от своих бёдер, но сдаётся и вплетает в волосы пальцы; как мелькает кромка зубов между приоткрытых влажных губ, когда ей хорошо; как хорошо Хинате греть об неё ступни под тихое шипение вперемешку со смехом.

— Окей, — легко согласилась Хината на это предложение. — Давай прямо завтра.

Ямагучи вытянула уголок губ, кивнула еле заметно, и Хинате стало так светло, так хорошо — будто она уже, прямо сейчас всё это знала, чувствовала, испытывала.


End file.
